Lessons leant from Primeval
by Scarlette Sparks
Summary: This is everything that is mentioned which can be learnt from Primeval seris 1,2 & 3. Now including series 4 and 5. Please Read and Review
1. 1 to 100

**This is a lot of things which Primeval has taught us during series 1,2 & 3. So far I have only thought of 100 but if you can think of any more then please review or if you don't get one please asked me**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Primeval isn't mine. Anyway if it was I would be writing here know would I ;) **

**Lessons learned from Primeval**

Don't give cute, loveable nerds a gun

If I gun is aimed at you DUCK don't taunt the person holding it

Professors can be trusted with samurai swords

Don't try to arm a professor with a gun, he'll just want a torch instead

Always trust lizards, they are a good judge of character

Always check that you have all your things when someone bumps into you

When someone has been time travelling for several years, don't trust them

When Jenny/Claudia tells you to do something, do it

Anything can be used as a weapon

Be scared of Abby she can beat you with any weapon, or even none

If you need to run, do it in style (note a sports car works well)

Don't try to think that you used to be someone else, you will get a headache

Don't think that just because an Anomaly is locked it is safe, remotes can be knocked

Connor can be persuasive

This is how he got his own army

'Next time I say take the stairs take the stair' not the lift

Cutter is always right

Unless it is about women he is

Only small loveable dinosaurs make good house pets

But if a madman is after you a mammoth works better

Never enter a old/haunted house on your own

It is possible to fly a helicopter with only two lessons

But if you try you must be stupid

Despite what everyone says Connor isn't always right

There is more than just small bugs in the Silurian era

The past exists

Nowadays the past has a nasty habit of coming back

Black soldiers outfits can make most better than ones in kaki's

If you think everything is dead, check they are and if they are all there

Times fluid

When running away it isn't a good idea to cut yourself

A Velociraptor looks amazing

Trust Helen as far as you can throw a Stegosaurus

If you want to know what a Velociraptor is like remember Christine Johnson is one only she is better dressed

When something weird happens which is unexplainable, it's usually Helen's fault

Even if you are finished with the past it doesn't mean it is finished with you

Even if it is your last wish it doesn't mean that Abby and Connor will stay out of trouble

When setting of a stun grenade don't start speaking and taking your figures out of your ears to say you need to be further away, it'll make it worse

People who look like half-wits can have good brains

Even in times of Armageddon Lester will still have a sarcastic comment

When you might not see someone again it's okay to ignore professionalism

Despite threats Rex has not been extinct twice yet

There's no point doing things you've seen on ER if you don't know what you are looking for

A professor can have a gun if they are in a specialised field

Telling Helen she is not as smart as you though assures death

Connor Temple is not a building but a name

Connor is not Dr Doolittle despite what Becker says

Becker does not like to be called Action Man

Don't trust Cutter when he has a mischievous glint in his eyes – or no look in his eyes

Don't bother trying to think outside the box because even if you do something else will happen

'Taylor ain't baggage'

Not everything can be looked up in a big book of dinosaurs

When there is 'No ball games' signs someone has to hit it with a ball

When Cutter says to ask him anything, asking him if he still loves Helen does not count as anything

If something is a human-turned-monster, ask it nicely before you grill it

Abby can do the 'girl thing'

All brilliant men are a bit unusual – even Lester despite what he says

Just because something is beautiful doesn't mean it's friendly

When you give Becker sunglasses and a big gun he looks different

Helen killing Christine by shooting her in the ARC breaks all Health and Safety issues

When you are a soldier being told not to kill it makes you feel like a 'bloody social worker'

Risk-taking is a skill – Danny has it

Becker does not like to be called Soldier-Boy

Surprisingly Helen's human

If you can't take order's you'll fit in, in the ARC

Cutter is an obsessive scientist who ends up holding his workers 'hostage'

Helen has a 'taste for the melodramatic'

Seeing dead cows in trees means the day is getting interesting

'That's the problem with heroic gestures. Succeed, and you look wonderful. Fail, and all you do is leave the bloody mess for everyone to clear up.'

You can't kidnap someone who doesn't exist

Danny acts like a four year old and has tantrums

Mammals are in favor of cheating

Cutter owns the copyright of maverick

Flame throwers do not make good weapons all the time

Neither do torches

An anomaly will appear at the worst time possible

Bombs are Helen's style

Raptors are dangerous despite what Danny says

Anomalies and there creatures are always dangerous – even Dodo's they can carry parasites

Think happy thoughts especially when in the past

Don't give up on anything especially friends

Don't let Danny drives, he drives like a maniac

But if you are trying to get away he's brilliant

When you dump someone by text it causes a whole load of problems

Jenny can be trusted with a gun

But she cannot be trusted with a sword

Don't deny that you said 'I love you' when you did

Never forget those who have left

Stealing your roommates – who you love and told her then denied it – is not a good way to get back in her good books

You can't trust Helen even if you are evil too

Connor is not a turkey

Dinosaur bones make good golf clubs

'sexual harassment is a serious disciplinary offense in the civil service'

Electricity makes a good weapon

Anomalies mess up the brain

We (or other animals) may evolve into super bats

Don't ever assume you are safe

Brothers of someone who will be/is in the team and anomalies do not make a good mix

A creature called a Giganotosaurus (G-Rex) which is bigger than a T-Rex

Cutter has never heard of the saying don't mix work and pleasure


	2. 101 to 150

**Here are the next fifty and some of them include things from series four, I am really struggling know for more ideas so if you do think of one or just like this please review. Also review if you don't get one and I'll explain it to you ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Primeval isn't mine. Anyway if it was I would be writing here know would I ;) **

**Lessons learned from Primeval**

Sid and Nancy disappear and forgotten

Jess is mad

But Helen is worse

Anyone who hasn't met Helen is lucky

Even in the world of Primeval S Club 7 still existed

Becker doesn't have a first name (though the Primeval wiki says it is Hilary?)

The ARC is now split between the original owners and new ones and so know is the program – freaky

Despite popular belief Becker is better company than the Mammoth

Lester denies he cares, but he does

Jess is stupid

She thinks Rex is dangerous – he isn't

"There's hope for all of us"

Stephan, Nick and Helen can sometimes be stupid, there was another metal door with a locking button behind them (which even in the end they didn't close) why didn't they just use that

Sometimes the geek does get the girl

Becker looks weird without his army uniform

Lockdown is seriously dangerous

This is also a reason why Jess is stupid as she doesn't leave the building whilst it is happening

Also it is a reason why Philip is stupid because he stayed in the room to tell them there's a creature rather than escaping the room

You end up wanting a creature (Rex) to live more than you want a new human in it (Philip) to live

Names are weird as you use Philip's first name and Lester's last name even though Philip is higher

Jenny cannot swim but when it comes to shooting anything she's brilliant

You only live once

Unless your Claudia/Jenny then you're a freak

Cutter is magic – he found Claudia's picture again after ripping it up, letting the wind blow it around and leaving it

Duncan's a creep, a funny creep, but still a creep

Abby and Connor always have cool flats

And somehow they change every series

Even though the pay at the ARC is next to nothing

Team leader's never stick to their own rules

Never shake off feelings (both good and bad)

Lester doesn't come into work on weekends (as he goes home during them)

'Toy guns' are good

You will always forget which giant canister you lock your friend in

A paper on how we descended from Aliens is 'Pretty sexy stuff'

But it's still work in progress

Also the new ARC is 'Pretty sexy stuff'

But we still don't know where the old one went and no one ever mentioned it

Lester is not a civil service pan pusher despite what Cutter says

No Connor Stephan isn't gay

Civil servants of 'famous' for their emotional empathy

Magenta is like red Claudia, remember that

Dung never lies

"Stuff professionalism."

Matt Anderson is not a new recruit Jess he's your boss (but personally he really should only be a newbie)

Don't try to show off

Don't get caught in Anomalies

Also don't get caught behind them

Connor can be a seven year old girl at times

As he uses Abby Temple as a password

Lester has flash backs to things he has never seen

How To Get Two People Together: Trap them in the  
Cretaceous Era for a year. _From Kambia ;)_


	3. 151 to 200

**Here's the next lot up until 200, I've tried to have at least one point to do with each episode in series 4 but these also have more points from one, two and three. I would appreciate if you review if you like this or you can ask in a review if you don't get a point or if you have a point**

**Disclaimer: Primeval is not mind, if it was Cutter, Jenny, Stephan, Sarah and Danny would still be here and Jess would never exist. **

**Lessons Learned from Primeval**

Every baddie needs to use a bomb at least once to be a good one

Every series needs a baddie

Flamethrowers can be made from equipment everywhere

Even from an Ambulance

Nick Cutter might smoke

As he carries a lighter around with him at one point

Just when you think Primeval couldn't get more complicated, it does

Screw getting an actual ordained minister - get married by James Lester! _From suggester_

Don't give Jess chocolate with orange in it _ that's just weird _From suggester _

Matt and his dad look and sound nothing like each other

You can never forget the ARC

When standing on a cliff, look behind you for Velociraptors _From 4233_

Caroline is Cruella Devil

Rex (during the show) is more in danger than Matt as he has nearly died more

Even though the EMDs are good, they bounce off metal so in special cases the team should use real guns

No Jess, Becker is not gay

What is it with computer nerds and thinking the men that like the guns are gay

'You can't save everyone.'

Becker can take any pain as he did not scream when Matt poured salt in his wound

Ethan's a smart baddie as he made both leads red

Our world as we know it will soon end

As Anomalies are getting more frequent

Ethan's the baddest baddie as he was a proper murderer

Helen's eyes make her seem crazy, well more crazy

Danny was lonely so he done the sane thing and named his stick Molly

Ethan/Patrick does have a heart, he couldn't kill Danny as he cared for him

This means that despite murdering people Ethan/Patrick cared more for someone close to him (Danny) than Helen did as she shot Nick

Matt needs to be threatened by a gun as Nick was shot by Helen and Ethan/Patrick nearly shot Danny so both previous team leaders died/nearly died by guns

'It's customary to propose the girl first, before making wedding plans'

Abby, Connor and Matt are either drunks or children as 'Only children, and drunks believe in the worm'

When listening to a radio and there's interference blame an anomaly

Near death always bring Abby and Connor closer together

Places are too easy to break into nowadays

Just because someone's dead doesn't mean they're gone

As 'The Cleaner' came back from the dead as a clone

And though Helen's dead she's still something to do with Philip Burton

Just because something seems unconscious don't just leave it, shoot it with a EMD to make sure

What is it with team leaders and broad accents

Also what's with team leader's and somehow being involved with the enemy (Nick and Helen, Danny and Ethan/Patrick and Matt looking for the current baddie)

Never deny that you've said something

Despite what Jenny said no one understands the Jenny/Claudia thing

When some people shout it is so funny (see Leek for example)

Helen has a really twisted way of saving the world

Where are stun grenades when soldier boy needs them most

Characters just disappear for half an episode for no reason (Abby wasn't in the end of 4.7)

Connor can fly as he managed to get up a massive tree with a sprained ankle

Trust your instincts

Anomalies will open in the weirdest and normal-est of places

Always look round corners


	4. 200 to 250

**Finally I've managed to find some more points which is getting very hard now as there is only about 30 episodes. Also thanks for those who had ideas and I would appreciate any others. Please review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, if I did it would go on forever, if I did then Jess would have went with Philip not Connor (don't break the Cornby) **

**Lessons Learned from Primeval**

Character's parents do not exist and if they do they look nothing alike _From Kickarora_

Despite what Jenny says, she is clearly not over Nick! _From AnnaCutter_

No one ever found out what Sarah's idea was at the end of series 3 _From AnnaCutter_

Nor did we ever find out how she died! _From AnnaCutter_

It is a good idea to stay in a animals line of vision

Unless you're trying to run/hide from it

The anomaly project became an official secrete about ten minutes after Claudia managed to persuade her boss not to section her

The team need to carry big slippers as weapons when faced with big spiders

'The town council takes pest control very seriously'

Jenny can be a hypocrite at times

As she said nothing surprises her when just earlier the ARC team surprised her

If you wish to survive, do not sit between Abby and Connor when they're  
having cute times. If they don't kill you, the fangirls will -looks pointedly  
at Jess- _From Sake-kunXx_

. When trying to "Save the world", watch a few sci-fi shows. Cos Helen's plan  
has a major flaw - GRANDFATHER PARADOX, if she killed the hominids, she  
wouldn't exist to kill the hominids... _From Sake-kunXx_

Becker knows where Jess Lives _From Sake-kunXx_

Becker likes prawn crackers _From Sake-kunXx_

Only an idiot gives someone a job to do and not brief them properly first. _From Sake-kunXx_

When calling the boss an idiot, it's a good idea to check if they can hear  
you over the coms _From Sake-kunXx_

When doing a scan of a building for escaped creatures, check you know the  
whereabouts of a certain Coelurosauravus _From Sake-kunXx_

Killing the boss can look really bad on your CV. _From Sake-kunXx_

. When wandering around a creepy farm, all you need is a creepy kid, sat on a  
porch playing a banjo... _From Sake-kunXx_

Danny is sometimes smarter than Connor

But most of the time he's crazier

New cars come with the new ARC

Somehow all the information written down from before the fire did not die

Anomalies can change shape

Lester's always grumpy

Everyone needs to know high-fives

But they did not exist in the Victorian Era

Jenny your life did begin before you met Michael, remember Cutter

Jenny is not a demanding bride

But she draws the line at dinosaurs

And probably anything to do with anomalies

Not a lot of the creatures on Primeval are actually dinosaurs

Despite what Lester says, always blame Jess

Dismantling a bomb earns you a little respect

Every computer nerd in the team needs attempt to dismantle a bomb once in their time at the ARC

Lester 'could have been Ambassador to Moscow by now... maybe even Cabinet Secretary'

Instead he spends his time looking at dinosaurs killing his office which he does not like

No Lester there is nowhere else the dinosaur could have went

According to Matt the pain of 'Humiliation... well, that depends when I get bored of it, really'

Always insure your phone

You never know when Becker is going to come and take it

Or Claudia or Jenny might

Becker is interested in fashion as he told someone to get a haircut

Becker _'really_ likes guns.'

Matt is not old and crusty

But nor is he fit

Becker's a tad insecure

Helen was a 'Nasty woman.'

And she ' Wore a lot of khaki'

Closing down the ARC was a 'Colossal mistake'


	5. 251 to 300

**More points which I've found after watching all the episodes again. There isn't any for episode five for this one but I've started the next lot which included some. Did anyone else watch Primeval on Tuesday and think that Lester and Jess (who I like so much more when she doesn't interact with Becker) act like father and daughter? Also did anyone else think that Lester was already Sir James Lester? Also I'm sorry but some of these are just becoming points to do with Primeval**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Primeval, sadly, if I did a few things may have happened differently.**

**Lessons learnt from Primeval**

Sarah really doesn't like bugs

And I don't think bugs like her

A bug from the future is a 'serious ant'

Connor is terrified of being locked in a shopping center with brain eating zombies

But he didn't seem to worry whether there was any zombies when he was locked in a shopping center

It's Danny's 'life's ambition to fight dinosaurs, save the world'

No Lester, Becker will not pistol-whip Danny

'It's _so_ difficult to read women these days'

Remember Helen 'you really know how to pick your moments'

There's such thing as 'A ratty-chipmunk-beaver kind of problem'

The irony of gun and the word fired is so funny

Connor is not Oxbridge enough to be from MI5

Lester threatening people to be arrested is polite for him

Cutter will go out of his way to make other's jobs as difficult as possible

We never find out whether Connor knows the curse is real

Sarah is mysterious

Though she does not mean to be

When faced with a God-like creature bow or be killed

No, Cutter is not a thief

Lester may be sarcastic but he is not the enemy

Connor's good at hacking

Leek's a 'Tiresome little man'

Connor and Abby are also known as Sid and Nancy

And Scrappy and Daphne

'Good news makes people happy'

Being nearly swallowed by a giant worm is a learning experience

Cutter and Stephan can ride motorbikes

Sound travel through anomalies

Abby Maitland does not have a love shack

And Connor is not her number one stud

Or a stud actually

Only trust Helen when you have to

Cutter always wanted to be famous

Stephan can track animals

And also tell a lot about them from dung

Which soldiers are disgusted by

Jenny thinking she may be Claudia is too bizarre for even she to understand

Sometimes back up soldiers are stupid

As they never came to the school until everything is sorted out

And they never came to the beach

The school anomaly was never locked but is okay

We never learn about so many things

For example if the underground anomaly ever closed

Connor is more feminine than Abby

Or acts more annoying when you first meet him

Philip doesn't care about human life

Lester doesn't need to sign forms for Philip to get something passed

Lester returns lift debts

Also he doesn't want to be remembered as a dinosaur killer


	6. 301 to 350

**Here's number 301-350 and I'm amazed I've got this far. Primeval series is amazing, has anyone else watched it. This includes some spoilers for it but I don't think any extremely bad ones. Thanks for reading and please review**

**Disclaimer: Primeval, still not mine, if it was some people defiantly wouldn't be dead/missing**

Chapter 6

Abby is determined to get what she wants

Philip can be blackmailed

Lester hates traffic

And Jess is a SatNav

And is usually ordered to do things that aren't her job

April is a creep

Matt is not that sneaky

Danny can know Latin

London is not hell

But nor is it Paradise

Connor and Danny are not demons

Nor is Danny the Devils champion

The ARC no longer keeps any guns

Connor gets way over excited

Be scared of the Victorian Era, they have Oliver-Twist-Asaurus

There are some things only Danny will ask

Lester will always be grumpy

The Prehistoric dogs are 'Kinda cute in a not-raptor way'

Jess has been 'handed a major reality check'

Jenny must have got over her phobia of the name Claudia and let someone with that name be involved in the wedding as at the beginning of s4 e6 the wedding planner says Claudia _From The MeerkatSquirrel_

People who work together start to act similarly

Lester gets excited at being Sir James Lester when he already says his name is that

Jess could be Lester's daughter or relative

Everything is very far from over

Never open a door you shouldn't

Always think of the creature in the fridge when doors become unlocked

We all know the raptor wasn't the reason you went through Matt

Matt will only ever willingly go through an Anomaly for Emily

Emily is not insane

When it's to do with anomalies trust Lester and the team

Don't use nuclear missiles on anomalies

There's always a bad moment when you find out someone is who they think is Spring Heeled Jack

You will always jump at the number 333 (**AN- this is number 333**)

Yes Emily has been with Matt when she was away but sadly not in that sense

Emily doesn't have the best taste in men

Emily created bulletproof clothing

Jess could be a hacker with that computer

Abby could be a hacker

April wants Connor to become a robot

There are five floor in the ARC

The hub is on floor five

Emily can use a EMD

Henry Merchant is evil

As he shot his wife

And was going to send her to the Bedlam asylum

The Victorian Era must have hated the name Jack

Emily has some of her most modernist clothes in the Victorian Era

Becker must not get bored easily

It was obvious that soon an anomaly would open in the black and white building

The soldiers never go to an anomaly


	7. 351 to 400

**Lessons learned from Primeval**

**Here's 351-400 of a list that has went on longer than I could ever think and I thank anyone who has reviewed for reviewing. Also on a sadder note that Primeval may end on the 28/6/11 not very good. Anyway this may contain spoilers for up to series five episode five. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: sadly still not mine (sad face) **

Chapter 7

Obviously someone with an allergy to bug bites has to be bit

Jess really doesn't like bugs

Geeky more in the ARC than on the field girls don't like bugs

Connor uses way too long words

Connors face is always the same when anything to do with Helen comes up

Philip is Connor's hero

Bugs can take over the world

Philip is a almost killer

Philip didn't care about Jess and only cares about making anomalies

April does not need glasses

And we don't have a clue why she wears them

Abby would put her life in danger for Rex

Connor would put his life in danger for Sid and Nancy

(**However much I hate it and now starting to love it** )Becker and Jess could make a cute couple, he cares for her

The ARC finally has a panic room

Every future creature needs their queen

Emily is not unnecessary staff

She went against a direct order

Proving that the ARC is full of people who don't follow orders

Connor has a fear of museums- but he got over his fear of toilets – _From Katie_

Danny likes ventilation shafts – _From Katie_

Jess shouldn't leave her epipen in her car- the ARC medical bay doesn't  
have everything – _From Katie_

Jess hates bugs- they're worse than spiders AND dinosaurs – _From Katie_

Matt thinks Jess would make a great bank robber – _From Katie_

Danny had a classical education – _From Katie_

Sarah is really good at researching- it's almost like she was really there – _From Katie_

Jess is funny when she hallucinates – _From Katie_

Rex is the lizard version of Houdini – _From Katie_

Jess thinks Becker has really nice hair– _From Katie_

Dresses- "great for dancing, not so good for cross-country" – _From Katie_

England has minefields – _From Katie_

Connor is good at standing there and looking tasty – _From Katie_

Becker thinks they need a clearer chain of command – _From Katie_ and _From Jnevadub232_

Becker should get used to Emily disobeying direct orders – _From Katie_

If you're about to disarm a bomb and you don't have a clue, don't run away,  
stay and follow orders given by a slightly distracted soldier – _From marybecker_

If you're about to disarm a bomb and you don't have a clue, just take the left  
wire. – _From marybecker_

Never sleep with your professor's wife. He might get angry. – _From marybecker_

Just because you're called "Cleaner", it doesn't mean you're cleaning anything – _From marybecker_

If you think you're going to die, make sure you're asking the right girl to go  
out with you. – _From marybecker_

Despite the ARC having the largest car park ever no one parks in it

Which could be life threatening if you're Jess

Only in primeval can bugs eat through concrete and electrical wires. – _From Jnevadub232_

Only Lester is allowed to be sarcastic

The minister doesn't care about the possible end of the world when there's dinosaurs on the streets

Remember Philip always has backup plans

Always pick up your gun

Animals you've faced in the past will always return to cause mayhem

The EMD's can take down a T-Rex

If Becker could have anything, he would have a tank

Always watch out for giant anomalies appearing behind you


	8. 401 to 450

**Lessons learned from Primeval**

**Sorry for the wait, after this many it's so hard to find 50 more points now but I managed, with a little help so here they are, despite there being no more Primeval **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

Chapter 8

Only Connor can get away with calling Becker "Action Man" _– from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

"Soldier Boy" is Danny's way of referring to Becker _– from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

Lying to the ARC team is never a good idea...you will eventually be found  
out. _– from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

Don't trust what you find on the web...it may be a toy that bites _– from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

Never give Connor a gun, he will shoot you _– from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

After being chased my creatures, its a sane idea to scout around looking  
for more _– from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

Connor has Abby covered _– from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

Matt loves Emily...despite what he says! _– from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

Helen IS the ultimate super villain, while Burton is not. – from KingdomHeartsNerd

April, despite being creepy, CAN actually look good. Even when dead! – from KingdomHeartsNerd

Anurognathus are best for killing evil people, but Raptors and Future  
Predators come in second. – _from KingdomHeartsNerd_

Leek, despite being named after a vegetable, is not nice. – from KingdomHeartsNerd

Helen does care... but only about Nick... no matter how much she protests,  
she really does. She even cried! – _from KingdomHeartsNerd_

Jenny is the only person who can whack a Hyaenodon with a candelabra while  
wearing a wedding dress, and being retired from the ARC. – from KingdomHeartsNerd

Nigel Marvin, despite being a nerd when it comes to dinosaur knowledge,  
cannot survive being eaten. – _from KingdomHeartsNerd_

Becker, despite being emotionless, OBVIOUSLY loves Jess. – from KingdomHeartsNerd

Abby does allow Connor to imagine her in a bikini... but only when they are  
in trees in the Cretaceous. _– from KingdomHeartsNerd_

ANYONE associated with Helen is EVIL, no matter WHAT they say. – _from KingdomHeartsNerd_

Philip will always think he is right until properly proven otherwise

Matt will never give up

Not even Matt knows how he survived

Matt shouldn't exsist

The Mammoths that come to a motorway always do the same thing

There is only one way a Cornby proposal could go

There is only one was the Cornby proposal could be answered

Lester's nicest thing he has ever said is to Jess

Only the minister and Lester's wife has his number

And neither calling is good

An apocalyptic day can turn out good

Some questions will never be answered

If your anything like Connor, you will NEED a helmet just to walk outside - _Cailin Fia_

Only the cool nerds wear hats - _Cailin Fia_

It would be good if a series finale for once didn't end on a cliff hanger especially when it may not continue but it never happens

A year in the Cretaceous period doesn't make a person any less nerdy. – _Moe_

They all love to bring back pets! - _Cailin Fia_

After all the trouble only one journalist actually pays attention

Sometimes it's better to ignore things that don't make sense

"We may stand on the brink of Armageddon, but at least we have an annoying student on our side. How reassuring"

Ethan's a stalker

And a slight perv

all plan A's suck always go with plan B – _Sheena_

Someone has to explain to Leek the "concept of personal space" - _Jarik Kiray_

Sarcasm is wasted on Leek – _Jarik Kiray_

When you are being chased by people who can track you using your phone, throw it out the window

After all your safety is more important than your new contract

Road works are one of the greatest anomalies in the Western World

The more you get to know Becker the more frightening he becomes

When Matt arrived at the ARC 'the machine that checks whether people are from the future was out of order

Jess cannot be replaced

But Lester seems to managed it


End file.
